


Double Pleasure

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-21
Updated: 2007-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Double Pleasure

Title: Double Pleasure  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: NC-17  
Challenge: #200: Double Drabble  
Word Count: 200  
Warnings: *slash, double penetration.*  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Double Pleasure

~

Floating candles flickered, their glow reflected in the full-length mirror. To Severus’ blurred eyes, each dancing flame had a halo around it, but he ascribed that to the sweat dripping into his face.

He closed his eyes, the better to savour the sensations coursing through his body, but the rasp of silk against his over-sensitized skin, coupled with the incessant press of lips became too intense, and his eyes fluttered open once more, this time to meet the blazing gaze of his lover.

Severus’ breath caught and a moan escaped him. A hand cupped his cheek and he was forced to face his other lover. “Are you all right?”

A shuddering breath preceded his nod, and Severus swallowed thickly as the press of bodies resumed.

His eyes squeezed shut as the second cock nudged at his hole, and he obeyed the exhortation to relax, pushing back and breathing deeply as he was slowly, carefully, and lovingly breached.

The world fell away, and Severus felt suspended, loved between the two bodies that slid next to him, into him.

And when they all tumbled together in pleasure/pain/completion, Severus again opened his eyes to see himself reflected in glass and light.

~


End file.
